


Am I dreaming?

by AziraphaletheFell



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Achillean, Cute, Cute Ending, Day Dreaming, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bl drama, lgbtq+, queer, why the fuck did we not get a kiss from these two dorks japan explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AziraphaletheFell/pseuds/AziraphaletheFell
Summary: Some kisses are shared. Longing glances are caught. Two love struck dorks express their adoration towards each other. Kurosawa makes up scenarios in his head.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kuradachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Am I dreaming?

'Then, what am I thinking of now?'  
.  
.  
.  
'Huh? What kind of quiz is this?'  
.  
.  
.  
I do not reply, my hand already resting on Adachi's cheek, my fingers brushing against his soft skin gently. For a moment, it feels like all of my senses gave out. I couldn't feel anything — my vision blurry, sounds not reaching my ears, all I could identify was the rapid beating of my heart, threatening to jump out of my chest. I closed the distance between us without a second thought, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, bringing him closer. A muffled yelp of surprise escaped his throat, but Adachi quickly reciprocated, his hands hugging my back tightly. Our lips moved in sync, and I was feeling like I was on cloud nine. I pulled away for a second, gasping for air, but hastily pressed another kiss on his God-Forsakenly attractive face. My hand curled in a twirl of his silky soft hair.

With loud clunking sound of the elevator's doors closing, it left Adachi and I by ourselves in the small compartment. I opened my eyes, removing the hand that was cupping his face securely. Our lips disconnected, much to my displeasure. I silently watched his eyes flutter open, his gaze a bit dazed. I bit the inside of my lip, the sight before me was making be gasp for air once again. I was proud to say, that this was all my doing, the surprised look on Adachi's face, who just seemed to realize what happened and the messy state his hair subjected to my not-so-gentle tugging. Oh how much do I love catching him off guard like this. Adachi then chuckled, ruffling his own hair — another nervous habit of his that I observed, I find it absolutely endearing!

'Sheesh! Warn me next time! I can't read your mind anymore..' — he said in angry tone, yet I could hear it in his voice, he didn't really mind it, or maybe it was the fact, that he sneakily got a hold of my hand, was the thing that convinced me. I could've sworn, that I heard him let out a mumble: 'I don't think my heart would be able to take any more of this..' Which forced my face to crack a smile without my permission or intent. Only one thing kept racing through my mind: 'I love this man so much.' I squeezed his hand in mine. 

'Sorry,' — I said with a grin.

Adachi rolled his eyes. 'You sure are,' — he said dismissively, yet his ears were turning a light shade of pink.

The more we stood there, gazing into each other's eye, the more I saw new adorable little details about him. Dear gods, please give me enough self restraint to not kiss him again, otherwise, I don't think I'd be able to let go of him. It was strange, at first, I didn't even dream of our lips connecting, satisfied with just being by his side. However, after our first kiss, I couldn't help but want to embrace Adachi again. For example, that moment at breakfast, when a piece of food was on his cheek. Or on the way to work, when Adachi laughed at something that I said. Or right now. Maybe just another peck on the forehead wouldn't hurt.

Yet fate had other plans, and the elevator's loud beeping noise rudely interrupted my day dream. I slowly let go of Adachi's hand, his touch still burning on my skin. I looked up, giving him a quick smile right when the door opens. I could feel his gaze linger on me. I nudged his shoulder, sensing his warmth one more time, before we had to part ways at work.

'Let's go, Adachi.'  
.  
.  
.  
I couldn't focus. Not after what happened yesterday.. My mind kept going back to that evening. The yearning. The warmth. The happiness. My fingers drummed against the desk, my eyes locked on the back of Adachi's sitting figure.

'...his bed hair really is adorable..' — I quietly breathed out, propping my chin on the back of my hand. My thoughts drift away again, imagining it's just the two of us at home, cuddled up on the bed, some warm drinks in our hands, tea, perhaps. I sighed contently at the thought, before finally mustering enough will power to get to work. A voice behind me let out a chuckle. 

'Did something good happen?'

I recognized the voice almost immediately, Fujisaki-san. I turned to look at her, a grin on my face.

'You could say that..' I muttered, my smile becoming a bit wider. 

I could see her visage brighten up. She gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up, before walking away, a hop to her step.  
.  
.  
.  
The rest of the day is covered in thick fog. I remembered having lunch with Adachi, finishing most of my work and talking with a client, but everything else was a blur. I couldn't think straight, not with Adachi snoring softly on my shoulder, his hand squeezing mine firmly. How could he make the whole world disappear all around me? Make me feel like we're the only two people alive? But then again, he never ceased to amaze me.

I leaned into his warmth, closing my eyes. Maybe some dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was very fucking pissed that we didn't get a kiss, but it was a very effective and nice way to wrap up the show  
> I was still a tad disappointed tho-  
> so I decided to write this  
> enjoy


End file.
